The invention relates to package handling apparatus and in particular is concerned with apparatus for testing for leaks in a flexible package and to apparatus for transferring satisfactory packages to a conveyor whilst facilitating rejection of sub-standard packages.
The packages with which the invention is concerned are for example potato crisp packs in the form of a sealed bag having two opposite rectangular faces, the bag containing the potato crisps and also some air which tends to prevent undue collapse of the bag. Other kinds of products are packaged in similar bags and as will be evident, the invention could also be applied to packages for other products.
In the packaging of potato crisps, there is some tendency to produce empty or underfilled packages and to produce some packages which have an unacceptably large air leak, possibly by being ineffectively sealed or completely unclosed. These sub-standard packages tend to occur at random amongst satisfactory packages and if the packaging apparatus has to be stopped every time a sub-standard package is detected, the output of the packaging apparatus is reduced. It is also disadvantageous to fail to detect sub-standard packages because these can eventually lead to customer complaints.
An object of the present invention is to provide package handling apparatus which facilitates detection of unsatisfactory packages and which does this in such a way that the apparatus does not have to be stopped to clear away the sub-standard package.